


Always together

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 38. Peco is scared yet unable to close his mouth, Kaito wonders why everyone around him has to be as reckless as he is and Zack tries to remain calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always together

Peco's first thought was that Kaito would be disappointed.

Okay, that' was not exactly the first. Perhaps the second. The main one was more about the fact he was going to die. Of course not, they would come to his rescue, right? He whimpered, trying to roll over, to be in a less painful position. Although he discovered quickly that his body was going to remain in pain no matter what he did. The taste of blood in his mouth was disgusting, and his vision went blurry each time he attempted to breathe. Ah, months ago, tears would have rolled on his cheeks endlessly until his suffering was eased. The world did not work like this any longer. Begging for comfort could only result in being ignored. Oh, how he wished to be back into his old selfish ways (was it bad to wish to stay alive only for a little more?) instead of wanting to prove his lovers he could be as courageous as they were. No more tears, Peco told himself, his hand clenched around his communication device. He would hold on until someone was here. Yes, it was not impossible. Zack had fought alone countless times already, coming home with bruises and almost crashing down as soon as he passed the door. 

Their home was no more and yet the three of them were still alive, not willing to disappear without fighting first. His fingers got tangled in the cord of the device but he ignored it. Just as he did the same with his bolo tie which own cord was pressed against his throat. It was fine, breathing was not a problem for the moment.  
 _Come and save me, I'm scared._ Peco refused to let his heart talk and changed his speech before even opening his mouth, his voice small and slightly broken. Pretending was fine but the boy had never been a talented actor. Not when he was convinced to get caught at least.

“Mai's in danger, Micchy attacked us...” His eyelids became heavy while he recalled to add his position. Still in Zawame. Forever in this good-for-nothing town. What the hell was he still doing here? His family had managed to escape already. He could have accepted to follow them. Who would have kept an eye on Zack and Kaito then? The three of them had a pride which would get them killed one day. Maybe Zack and his own were less visible to some people. They knew each other perfectly though.  
Perhaps there was an answer. However, Peco was unable to hear it, the device slipping from his fingers.  
Closing his eyes only during a couple of seconds wouldn't hurt. 

Kaito ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain pulsing in his arm. Merely more than a scratch he huffed when Kazuraba asked. This guy had nothing better to do than feeling concerned with small details while he was completely unaware of the rest. How troublesome. Not his biggest problem for the moment. Who was the genius who had deemed acceptable to allow two people who couldn't transform to go outside by themselves? There was no time to waste while putting the blame on someone, and the others could perfectly do it by themselves later. The two young men were closer to the place where Peco was than the ones who had remained at the garage. Although, considering how strongly Zack had screamed, there was a high chance for him to be on his way too. Never sticking to the rules either. One day, his stubborn side would get him in trouble.  
Hm, Kaito was under the impression to have heard these words before. Briefly, he glanced at Kazuraba, until he saw the way his rival's eyes were suddenly tainted with worry. Ah yes, that was why. Zack being injured was a common occurrence. The other seemed to follow his path. Peco was another story. The boy was conscious as soon as they touched him. Estimating his injuries was a challenge however, as he had no idea of his pain tolerance. Before, anything could have crushed his younger lover, but these days were far behind them.

Before Kaito was able to open his mouth (he had no idea of what to say), Peco wasted no time telling them about Mai and Mitsuzane. Then, his gaze moved toward Kaito and the older male felt a wave of annoyance (or was it pride?) rise inside his chest. The kid was waiting for his approval. He was trying to prove he could endure anything. Or almost anything. Such a fool. Ah, all the members of Baron were this way, it couldn't be helped.  
Instead of waiting for the situation to get clearer, Kazuraba ran toward danger once more. Kaito would have appreciated to pretend to be surprised but, frankly, he was too done with the other to care. Zack would be here soon, and anyone on his way would have to face his wrath. Except that he was not the most accurate fighter under pressure. Sighing, as he could go after the troublemaker soon, Kaito wrapped an arm around Peco' shoulders, lifting him lightly. The fact the gesture ended up with his boyfriend wincing was not reassuring though. 

“You'll tell Zack his self-defense lessons were shitty, 'kay?” Kaito had to repress a chuckle upon hearing these words. 

“Don't waste your time playing tough, Peco.” He warned him. “And Zack will be here soon.” They could trust him for these things. He was the loyal one after all. No, they all were.  
“Great, he's going to be pissed off...”

“No wonder why.” As he felt a hand tugging on his shirt, the ex-leader lowered his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Peco's half-opened eyes. “I thought I could count on you to be the reliable one.” The only member of their trio whom would not end up coming back barely steady on his feet. The way his lover clenched his eyes out of all sudden indicated him he had made a mistake though. As usual. Hearing distant footsteps, he quickly lowered himself down, offering a short kiss, kind and yet strong, to Peco.  
“You did well. You're alive.” The faint tugging at the corner of Peco's lips indicated he had understood. Good. Especially since he was almost pushed away a couple of seconds later.

Zack was completely calm. In control of the situation. Or not. The way he let himself fall next to his lovers, not caring for the sound his knees made upon hitting the concrete, probably told a lot about his state.

“What the hell happened?!”

In a (remotely useless) tentative at being reassuring, and probably to prove he was still alive, Peco opened an eye, trying to focus on Zack for a moment.

“I kicked an Inves' ass~”

“I swear... The second you're on your feet, I'll be the one kicking yours!”

A strangled chuckle escaped their youngest member as Kaito let Zack replace him. He had to stop Kazuraba from putting himself on the line without him after all. Before leaving, his hand ruffled Zack's hair, and then letting the tip of his fingers following his jawline. 

“I trust you.”

The small sentence eased Zack's burning heart enough to allow him to nod. Kaito was gone a couple of seconds later. 

“He forgot to say goodbye again.” Peco noticed, only to be forced to silence while the tall man by his side lifted him his arms. A whimper escaped him while he refrained from moving too much. It was not comfortable.

“He'll come back. He doesn't have to emphasize it even more.” A clever answer indeed. The younger boy was starting to lack the capacity to pursue the conversation now and he closed his eyes completely once again.

“Are you angry at me?” He still dared to ask a couple of seconds later. Apparently his mouth couldn't be turned off. A kiss was pressed against his forehead before anything else and his body relaxed. Probably not that furious then.

“Yes, I am.” A pause. “Was it a basic Inves? Or...”

“A weird one.”

“I see.” The grip against his body tightened and Zack's walking speed increased. Peco did not mind too much anyway. The quicker the pain would vanish, or at least be lowered on an acceptable level, the better he'd feel.

“For someone without an armor, you're extraordinary Peco.” 

“Yeah, I know... That's because I have very cool boyfriends. Did I say cool? I meant reckless and beyond stupid.” Understanding the words were far from being an insult, Zack bit his tongue, hesitating between crying (he was a pathetic role model) or laughing (they were used to save each other's ass already). 

“I love you.” He whispered after a moment. And, when the armored rider felt Peco's arm fell on his side, he understood the other had probably used all his strength. “And you call me reckless?” His tone was affectionate as he eventually realized the garage was almost in sight. 

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
